Mi vida, mis sueños
by CheshireBear
Summary: Tras un año, Naruto recuerda el regreso de Sasuke y cómo accedió a ayudarle con su intento de destrucción de Konoha. Después de un año, el rubio cree que el Uchiha no le quiere pero... ¿es eso verdad? / SasuNaru. / Lemon. / POV Naruto. / Fluff&Angst. / One-shot. / Happy B-day, Sasuke !


**Pareja:** _Sasunaru der buenoh(?)_

**Advertencias:** _Pues que está plagado de **LEMON!** :3 Y sobretodo, **SPOOOOOOOILEEERS GRGR**(?) Ehmm, también es un poco cursi(?), así _

**Disclaimers:** _¡Pues eso! Que los personajes y el mundo de Naruto son tooooooodo de la mente de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_. Esperemos que esté bien después del terremoto y el tsunami en Japón _D_:

**¡Y ánimo a Japón, todos estamos con ellos para que se recuperen pronto!**

**

* * *

**

Apoyo la mano lentamente sobre el cristal, lleno de gotitas de lluvia por fuera. Hace mal día, llueve. Odio la lluvia… Justamente hoy; ¿por qué vuelve a llover hoy? El año pasado también llovió en este día. El año pasado, en este mismo día… _Volviste_.

***FLASH BACK***

Yo estaba allí, parado frente a ti. No lo podía creer, verte allí mirándome con esos ojos negros como pozos sin fondo. Te veías tan perfecto… Pequeñas gotas como perlas caían por tu precioso pelo negro, tu piel pálida como el marfil se transparentaba a través del kimono blanco que siempre llevabas. Yo allí parado, delante tuyo y sin poder hacer nada. Tanto tiempo había anhelado tener tu cuerpo cerca del mío y ahora no podía moverme. Comenzaste a caminar lentamente hacía mi con tu rostro carente de expresión, como siempre. Pensaba que me ibas a matar, pero me daba igual. Ya me daba igual; además si me matabas tú, sería feliz. No quería sufrir más.

Cerca. Estabas demasiado cerca. Apenas unos centímetros separaban nuestros rostros. Podía notar tu aliento frío mezclándose con el mío. Te miré a los ojos, busqué algún sentimiento allí dentro aun pensando que no lo iba a encontrar. Pero en ese momento... Lágrimas rodaron lentamente por tus mejillas. ¿Tristeza? ¿Era eso lo que sentías? Yo la sentí también y lloré contigo. Medio segundo. En medio segundo me posaste la mano en la nuca acercando tu perfecto rostro al mío. Allí estábamos, bajo la lluvia, _besándonos_. Pero no me sentí bien, estaba tan triste. Parecía como si notara tu dolor, tu pérdida. Noté en tu pasión dolor, mucho dolor.

Al final separaste tu rostro del mío. Pero notaba calidez en mis mejillas, tus manos estaban a ambos lados de mi rostro. Tu llanto silencioso cesó; el mío no. Tu boca estaba entreabierta como si quisieras decir algo y no te atrevieras.

-_Sasuke yo..._ –"Te quiero", te quise decir, pero había demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza.

-_Naruto, te eché de menos._ –Sonreíste de lado, o lo intentaste. Estabas triste por algo. Bajaste la mirada y, cuando la alzaste de nuevo, me miraste a los ojos. Tus orbes negras volvían a parecer bañadas en lágrimas.- _Yo…_

Tenías una voz tan ronca. ¿Tantos sentimientos acumulados? Sabía que tenías mucho que decir, lo sabía. Así que…

-_Sasuke, vamos a mi casa. Llueve mucho y enfermaremos si nos quedamos aquí._ -Aunque tú ya parecías enfermo y terriblemente cansado.

-_Oe Naruto. Yo no puedo ir como si nada hubiera pasado, libre por Konoha. Además Karin, Suigetsu y Jûgo están detrás de mí._

-_Etto… No importa –ttebayo._

En realidad sí me importaba, yo quería estar a solas contigo. Pero no te iba a dejar en la calle por eso.

Mi casa era pequeña y desordenada. Les dejé entrar. Karin, una pelirroja con gafas. No parecía mala chica, pero te miraba con un brillo especial en los ojos. Suigetsu era un tipo extraño, su pelo blanco y su gran espada no le hacían pasar desapercibido. Y por último Jûgo. Un gran chico de cabello anaranjado, tenía un aura extraña y se le veía muy callado. Lo que más me extrañó era que todos llevaban una capa de Akatsuki (negra con nubes rojas) menos tú, Sasuke.

-_Karin, Suigetsu, Jûgo. Os tendríais que quitar esa ropa, está muy mojada. Así que…_ -Me miraste. Te entendí.

-_Karin-san, puedes quedarte en mi habitación si quieres…_

-_No, en tú habitación estaremos nosotros dos, Naruto. _–Me seguías mirando. No te pude negar, como siempre.

-_Ehh etto… Sasuke, ella es una mujer, debería separarse de los hombres, ¿no crees?_ –No fue una réplica, sabía que no lo ibas a aceptar.

-_Naruto-kun, no importa. Si ellos me miran no vivirán para contarlo, te lo aseguro. Gracias de todas formas._ –Karin habló suavemente. No le dio importancia, pues haría todo lo que tú le dijeras.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación. Tú estabas frente a mí. Bajaste las manos y te desataste esa cuerda parecida a la de Orochimaru que ataba parte de tu ropa a la cintura. Yo te miré y me sonrojé, lo sabía. Me aguantabas la mirada. Tu kimono cayó al suelo, también tus pantalones. Te quedaste en ropa interior y te acercaste. La cremallera de mi chaqueta también fue bajada por tu mano. Al momento estábamos los dos en ropa interior, aún con el cabello perlado por las gotas de la lluvia de fuera. Yo, sin saber qué decir, cómo no. Nuestras miradas aún estaban entrelazadas y comenzaste a hablar lentamente:

-_He matado a Itachi._

Ya está. Por eso volviste, pensé. Itachi, tu hermano, había muerto y podías volver. Esperabas mi reacción.

-_¿Por eso has vuelto?_

-_No. He vuelto por ti._

Respuestas breves y cortantes, eso era lo tuyo. Pero había algo más y tenía que saber qué era.

-_Sasuke, no mientas. Has venido por más cosas._

-_De acuerdo. Vine por ti eso es verdad. Pero hay más cosas._ –Lo sabía. Yo no era lo primero, pasaba algo más.- _Necesito tu ayuda Naruto. Mi hermano… Mi hermano me protegió hasta el día de su muerte, él me quería._

-_¿Qué? Sasuke, él mató a toda tu familia._-Estaba confuso, ¿qué estabas diciendo, -ttebayo?

-_No, Naruto… Él solo llevó a cabo una orden de los peces gordos de Konoha. Como ya sabes, Itachi formaba parte de ANBU y no podía desobedecer las órdenes de sus superiores. Los peces gordos creyeron que los Uchiha eran una amenaza para Konoha porque era un clan muy poderoso, así que pensaron eliminarlos. Sí... Se lo ordenaron a Itachi._

Lo dijiste todo de golpe, como si lo quisieras soltar a toda costa. Y cuando lo dijiste pareció que te quitaste un gran peso de encima.

-_¿Quién te dijo todo esto?_ –Solo se me ocurrió decir eso. Era lo único que quería saber.

-_Madara Uchiha._ –Observó mi reacción, que no fue otra que sorpresa mezclada con incredulidad.- _O puede que más conocido por su otro nombre. Tobi, de Akatsuki._

Vaya, no me lo esperaba. Lo asimilé. No me ibas a mentir sobre eso, era demasiado serio.

-_¿Y para qué quieres mi ayuda?_ –Me acordé de tu petición.

-_Me tengo que infiltrar en Konoha, saber qué pasó y quiénes son los culpables de la muerte de mi hermano. ¿De verdad me amas, Naruto? _–La última frase hizo que me sonrojara notablemente. Hubiese bajado la mirada si no fuera sido la tuya la que me atrapaba. Tu mirada paralizaba a la mía. Desde que te conocí fue así.- _Si me amas, ayúdame. Quiero destruir Konoha desde arriba, no quiero matar a inocentes. Por lo menos, no a demasiados._

-_…Sasuke._ –Me puse serio, me era muy difícil en esa situación.- _¿Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo? Me estás pidiendo que tire todos mis sueños por la borda. Te quiero, muchísimo. Puede que más que a mi vida. Pero yo para ti no soy más que un objeto que usarás y que después tirarás. Sabes que si te ayudo en esto y se enteraran de mi traición a la aldea me pueden desterrar o incluso matar. Yo quiero se Hokage y traicionar a los peces gordos de Konoha no es un buen camino para mí. Además, tú no me quieres y…_

-_Te quiero._ –Me cortaste el discurso. Y después de tus palabras supe que si intentaba volver a ponerme serio, no podría. ¿Que me quieres? ¿Qué estupidez es esa?.- _Siempre te he querido, nunca te olvidé. Te he echado tanto de menos, no te lo puedes imaginar._

No. No me hables así, cada suspiro que das llega a mi cuello, pensé nervioso. ¿Cuándo te has acercado tanto a mí? Me besaste el cuello y un cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo me hizo temblar. Tus brazos me rodearon la cintura. Suavemente me guiabas hasta dejarme tumbado encima de mi propia cama. Te pusiste encima de mí. Te miré a los ojos. Inconscientemente lágrimas brotaron de ellos. ¿Por qué? No sé, me dolía el corazón. Me secaste las lágrimas. Tu mano era cálida y yo comencé a sollozar. Tapé mi rostro con las manos y me giré de costado. Noté como te levantabas. Miré entre mis manos y te vi con una mano apoyada en la cintura y la otra en la frente, suspiraste y te quedaste observándome. Pasaste las manos bajo mi cuerpo encogido y me elevaste sin apartar la mirada de mi rostro cubierto por mis manos. Me dejaste con la cabeza recostada en la almohada y me tapaste con las sábanas.

-_Descansa, voy un rato con ellos. _–Me lo susurraste en la oreja.- _Te quiero._

Cogiste uno de mis kimonos y saliste de la habitación. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me hacías esto? Mi pecho, dolía. Estaba tan encogido allí, donde me dejaste. Te quiero, te amo, te deseo. Quería gritártelo y no podía, ni siquiera me salía el llanto. Te mentí. Sí que podía dejarlo todo por ti. Obviamente, TODO. _Mi vida y mis sueños…_ ¿Sabes por qué? Porque _tú eres mi vida y también mis sueños_, lo eres todo. Absoluta y completamente **todo** para mí. Me di cuenta desde el primer momento en que te vi… Obsesión, lo habría llamado un escritor de novelas románticas. Claro, también eres mi obsesión. Te iba a ayudar, haría todo lo que me pidieras. Todo…

***FIN FLASH BACK***

Me he quedado recordando en silencio, mirando como cae la lluvia. Sí, acepté ayudarte en todo lo que pudiera. Hice que Tsunade baa-chan te volviera a aceptar en la aldea, bajo mi supervisión. Ahora vivimos en la mansión Uchiha, todos. Karin-san, Suigetsu-kun, Jûgo-kun, tú y yo.

Yo te traigo información interna de los altos cargos de Konoha ya que meses después de tu llegada entré en ANBU. Madara a veces viene porque él te ayuda con el plan de destrucción de Konoha. Aunque estoy con vosotros mientras habláis y a veces Madara me pregunta cosas, no me entero mucho de lo que planeáis, en realidad porque no me quiero enterar. No quiero saber nada sobre esto. Solo te proporciono lo que necesitas.

Dormimos en la misma cama. Pero nunca hemos hecho nada. Y hoy exactamente, hace un año que no me besas. Hoy hace un año fue la primera y última vez que me besaste. No puedo más con esta situación.

Miro la lluvia y, llámame llorón si quieres, pero estoy llorando otra vez. ¿Por los recuerdos? Sí, en parte por ellos. Pero también lloro porque sé que tu misión de destrucción de Konoha te matará. Morirás en ella, estoy seguro. Porque te estas metiendo demasiado en un terreno peligroso… Y no quiero, eres un traidor y me utilizas. Pero te amo, eres mi vida. Si tú mueres ¿qué me queda a mi? Yo sin ti no puedo vivir, tan solo con saber que vives puedo respirar. Te necesito a mi lado, te quiero. Nunca me cansaré de repetirlo, pero solo en mi mente.

Me giro y te veo encima de la cama. Sentado, dándome la espalda. Me seco las lágrimas y me dirijo hacía ti. Un año, ha pasado un año. Esta fecha es especial porque volviste conmigo pero también por otra cosa a la que tú no das importancia desde siempre:

-_Feliz cumpleaños, Sasuke. _-Me siento cerca de tu espalda.

-_Dobe._ –Sí, aún me sigues llamando así. Ya no me enfada, y yo te llamo "teme" también.- _Uhn._

-_Un gracias hubiera estado mejor, teme._ –Supongo que en realidad si agradeces que me acuerde. Nunca me olvidaré de nada que tenga que ver contigo. Y se me ocurre una manera de felicitarte mejor.- _Sasuke yo tengo un regalo…_

Te giras, confuso. Mi cara está sonrojada, seguro. Te beso, en los labios. Solo un beso. Me coges de la nuca y se me eriza el bello, pero pienso que quieres que deje de besarte. Me resigno y comienzo a separarme. Vuelves a juntar nuestros labios y nos fundimos en un intenso beso. Giras tú cuerpo completamente. Duermes solo con bóxers y acabas de levantarte. Eres tan sexy… Yo sí que llevo una camiseta. Pero me la quitas, rápidamente. Parece que necesites mis labios. _Tonterías_. No creo que en realidad me ames. Tus manos recorren mi pecho, mi espalda llegando hasta la nuca, empujando para profundizar el beso. Inconscientemente mis manos están en tu rostro, acariciándolo. Es tan suave. Se me mojan los ojos. No voy a llorar, esta vez no voy a llorar. No pienso en lo de alrededor, no pienso en nada nada que no sea tú y yo. Pienso en nosotros, solo estamos nosotros. _Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero._ Infinitamente, mi amor por ti no tiene fin. Abro los ojos, me estas mirando. ¿Qué verás en mi? Siempre te encuentro mirándome. Me tumbas en la cama de matrimonio. Esto me recuerdo a hace un año. No puedo más, tengo que decírtelo.

-_Te quiero, te amo, te deseo._ –Siempre te lo quise decir. Por fin lo he dicho. Y de carrerilla.- _Desde siempre te quise, moriré amándote por muchos años que pasen._

No te esperabas eso ahora por lo que parece. En tu rostro se refleja un sentimiento, pero muy ligeramente. ¿Parece ternura? En tu corazón no existe ese sentimiento. O eso creía. Tu siguiente beso me demuestra que en tu corazón sí que existe la dulzura, la ternura, el amor. Es tan suave, me dejo llevar. Sigue lloviendo afuera.

-_Serás dobe… ¿Crees que yo no?_ –Lames mi cuello y bajas poco a poco. Pequeños gemidos inconscientes salen de mi garganta. Pero escucho atentamente.- _Cuando acabe todo esto seremos felices juntos. Por siempre. Te quiero…_

"_Te quiero_", siempre lo he querido oír de tu boca para mis oídos solamente. ¿Mientes? Ya no sé qué pensar. Has suspirado. Lo siento, no puedo contener mis gemidos si juegas con mis pezones. Los lames, los succionas y los muerdes. Provocas mis gemidos, incontrolables. Me duele cuando muerdes, pero el dolor se mezcla con el placer y se hace homogéneo. No puedo separarlos. Tampoco quiero.

Vuelves a subir, me besas los labios. Besos pequeños, pero seguidos. ¿Tus manos? Dentro de mis bóxers. Eso no está bien, pienso, pero se siente genial. Gimo, muy fuerte. Tus manos perfectas acariciando mi imperfecto ser. Nunca lo imaginé, pero si lo deseé. Jadeante, abro los ojos. Quiero verte. Tu mirada clavada en mi rostro, me avergüenzo. ¿Qué estarán pensando Karin-san, Suigetsu-kun y Jûgo-kun? Kami-sama, que vergüenza si me oyeran gemir de esa manera…

-_No están._ –Me lees la mente. Para ti es fácil, soy como un libro abierto para ti.- _Les mandé a comprar. Karin y Suigetsu se estarán matando seguramente. Solo me importas tú ahora._

-_Sa-sasuke… Ahh… Karin-san te quiere, ¡ah! No… no debería darte iguaaah…igual, mhh._ –Me podrías dejar hablar, pero te gusta verme sufrir de esa manera…

-_Pero yo te quiero a ti._

Me besas, afirmando lo que acabas de decir. No sé cómo lo haces, pero tu boca sabe tan bien. Tu lengua entra en mi boca y la explora. Se siente bien cuando haces eso. Sacas las manos de mi ropa interior. Me sigues mirando. Me pones de los nervios, Sasuke. No te lo digo y pienso que esto ya ha acabado. Eres muy rápido, me coges los bóxers y los bajas en una milésima de segundo. Teme pervertido… Ya no me inspeccionas el rostro, tal vez otra cosa. ¿Otra vez los pezones? Oh Kami-sama, me vas a volver loco. Ya los dejas, sigues bajando hasta el estómago y lo besas, lo lames. Me haces cosquillas, baka… Lo sabes. Un escalofrío. Besas mi miembro justo en la punta. Ahhh, se siente tan bien… No puedo pensar en otra cosa que en tu boca jugando con la punta de mi miembro. Mi mano agarra tu cabello… es sedoso; la otra intenta ahogar los fuertes gemidos que salen de mis labios… Lo intentan, sin éxito.

Te ríes. ¿Te ríes? De mis gemidos. No, de mí. Qué vergüenza. Pero… Hacía tanto que no oía tu risa. Una leve, muy leve y suave risa. Como si alguien tocara unas campanillas en un día de viento. Música para mis oídos.

-_¡Por Kami-sama! ¡Sasuke! ¡Ahhh!._ –Entero, todo de golpe. Qué garganta tan profunda tienes. Nunca había experimentado algo así. Nunca. De hecho, nunca había llegado tan lejos con nadie. Mi primer beso fue contigo, aunque fue accidental. Después estuve con Sakura, aunque solo me dejaba tocarle los pechos, besarla y acariciarle en su parte más íntima. Un día se corrió pensando en ti mientras yo la masturbaba. Me enfadé con ella y la dejé. Tú eres solo mío. Además, ella es una zorra…

Una sensación muy cálida me recorre ahora. Tu boca, tus manos. Solo siento eso. No puedo más y sé que me voy a venir. Trato de avisarte, intentando apartarte.

-_Sasuke… Sal… Yo… _-No me salen las palabras, mi mente las busca pero no las encuentra.

-_Calla, dobe. Ya lo sé. Me da igual. Quiero que sea así._ –Orden, afirmación, afirmación, orden. Un patrón típico de ti. Pero yo no quiero manchar tu precioso rostro, tan perfecto. Como sea, demasiado tarde. Sé que no puedo contigo. Me corro en tu boca y también mancho tu cara. Oh Kami-sama, lo siento. Pero te ves tan bien. Siempre te ves bien. Te lo tragas, te relames. Demasiado sexy para mí. Pasas tus largos dedos color marfil por los restos de mi placer esparcidos por tu cara. Los recoges y los lames. Todo este proceso mirándome lujuriosamente a los ojos. Esperas a que me recupere. Casi no puedo respirar. El aire entra y sale de mis pulmones, pero parece que no sirve de nada.

Deshaces el camino de besos, pasando por mi vientre, escalando por mi pecho y subiendo hasta mis labios. Tus manos van a mi cara, las mías a tus caderas. Me voy a atrever. Tímida y disimuladamente bajo mi mano hasta tu miembro. Solo me das un segundo para poder palparlo por encima de la fina tela y notar que está duro y necesitado. Solo me das un segundo sí, porque te asustas y a mí me sorprendes con un pequeño gemido. Como tu suave risa, eso también se incluye a la lista de música para mis oídos. Nos miramos sorprendidos. Después te ruborizas.

-_Dobe._ –Y bajas la mirada. Escondes la cara en mi pecho. No te puedes ver mejor, ahí avergonzado y escondiéndote en mi pecho. Bueno, no te veías mejor hasta que has levantado la vista, todo ruborizado.– _Yo… Quiero entrar dentro de ti._

Rojo como un tomate, así estoy yo ahora mismo. _TÚ_ dentro de MÍ. Suena genial.

Sí, claro que suena genial. Pero ahora estás tan avergonzado, esperando mi respuesta. Las palabras no valen ahora, valen los hechos. Cojo tu cara, te beso.

-_¿Eso es un sí?_ –Tu sonrisa, de lado. Loco. ¿Sabes lo que es, no? Pues así me pones tú, teme.

-_¡Hazlo de una vez, teme, -ttebayo!_ –Grito impaciente y avergonzado a partes iguales, oyendo tu risa ante mi mezcla de sentimientos. La mejor mañana de mi vida, aunque llueva y el cielo esté gris.

Me pones totalmente boca arriba, antes estaba de lado. Coges mis piernas y las pones sobre tus hombros. Te ves muy concentrado. Ahora que me fijo mejor, tienes gotitas de sudor en la frente, haciendo que los mechones de pelo se te peguen. Rectifico, además de concentrado te ves sexy. Lo eres demasiado, no puedo parar de pensarlo, –ttebayo. Al fin comienzas a bajarte tus bóxers. Lo que veo me deja con los ojos como platos. Desde el primer momento lo pienso. ESO no puede caber _AHÍ_. Te miro y ves mi cara de miedo.

-_¡Dobe miedica!_ –Me dices simulando decepción.

-_¡Pero mira eso, –ttebayo!_ –Te digo señalando tu miembro totalmente erecto.- _Es… Es demasiado._

-_Bueno, entonces primero algo más "light"._

Me metes tres dedos en la boca. Imagino lo que vas a hacer y espero, intentando relajarme para que no me duela demasiado. El primer dedo solo se siente incómodo, bastante incómodo. Explora mi interior y entra el segundo dedo. Molestan… Pero cuando comienzas a simular una tijera con ellos duele, y mucho. Se me escapa un grito, no sé si de dolor o placer. Me tapo la boca rápidamente con las dos manos. Te miro, haciéndote entender que puedes seguir. Ibas a seguir de todas formas.

Cuando metes el tercer dedo y lo empiezas a mover se vuelven a mezclar dolor y placer, haciendo surgir un nuevo sentimiento. Más placentero que doloroso, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

-_¿Está bien así dobe?_ –Me miras, ya un poco impaciente.

-_Ehh… Bueno, no sé. Yo…_ -Suspiras, desviando la mirada. Tu impaciencia crece por segundos.- _Vale, vale. Está bien, –ttebayo._

Sacas los dedos y te pones en posición. Noto la punta de tu miembro y gimo para mí, silenciosamente. Esperas un momento, te relames lentamente los labios y entras. No rápido, como yo creía que ibas a hacer. Sino lentamente, fijándote mucho en mis reacciones.

Hubo un punto en que me dolió mucho. Muy grande, ya lo sabía. Grito con fuerza por la gran molestia.

-_Gomen, Naru. ¿Te hice daño?_ –Preocupado. Pareces tan preocupado. Hasta cariñoso y dulce. Hace tanto que no me llamas Naru que ya ni puedo recordar cuando fue la última vez.

-_Au, –ttebayo… ¡Eh, Sasuke!_ –Intento hacerme el fuerte, no quiero que me veas débil y vulnerable.- _¿Quién te dijo que pararas, teme?_

-_¿¡Qué!_ –Sabía que te enfadarías por eso, tonto Sasuke.- _¡Ahora va en serio, voy a entrar!_

Vale, yo aguantaré para ti. Porque yo haré todo lo que tú quieras. Siempre.

Lo vuelves a intentar. Entras poco a poco y me callo cuando me duele. Ya estás dentro. Encajamos, obviamente. Porque yo estoy hecho solo para ti. No te mueves y abro mis ojos, cerrados por el dolor. Otra vez esa cara como de preocupación. Asiento. Muévete ya, teme.

Sales un poco y me embistes. Me… duele. Lo repites unas cuantas veces más, lentamente. No puedes aguantar la tortura de esa lentitud, se te ve en la cara. Seguro que hasta te duele el miembro. Me gustaría hacerte sufrir pero no puedo. Te quiero demasiado, Sasu-teme. Hazlo ya, déjate de miramientos. Me remuevo y gimes. Música, verdadera música.

Te mueves más rápido, no puedo evitar gemir, ahora sí que no. Tú gimes conmigo. Tus manos cogen mis piernas, pero le buscas un uso mejor a tu mano derecha. Me masturbas de nuevo. Es como tocar el cielo. Grito, muy fuerte. Gimo tu nombre, eso te gusta ¿verdad? Seguro que sí. Después soñaras por la noche con eso. No creo que puedas sacarte mis fuertes gritos de la cabeza durante semanas, como los vecinos. Aunque como la mansión es tan grande tal vez no nos escuchen… No, seguro que nos escuchan.

-_Ahh, Naruto…_ -¿Me llamas? Me pone tu voz tan ronca, diciendo mi nombre. Sí, me pone.- _No puedo más, no aguanto…_

Echas tú cabeza hacia atrás y gimes mi nombre por primera vez esta mañana. Acabas dentro de mí. ¿Sabes cómo se siente? Claro que no. Pues debes saber que se siente genial. Tendrían que prohibir esto, uno se puede volver loco con tanto placer. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Que nunca lo prohíban, por Kami-sama. Y como ya sabes, el placer lleva a más placer. Sentirte acabar dentro de mí hace que yo acabe en tu mano, en mi vientre.

Sales de mí. Caes rendido a mi derecha. Me quiero mover para ponerme de lado y mirarte. ¡Mierda! ¡Cómo duele, -ttebayo! Me oyes quejarme entre dientes mientras me giro y me miras.

-_Oe, dobe._

-_¿Qué, Sasu-teme?_ –Me hago el indiferente, aunque estoy muerto. Realmente duele.

-_Etto… ¿Te duele? Gomene._

-_No, no. No duele nada._ –Mentira. Duele como si me clavaran mil agujas.

Me miras con una gotita de sudor frío corriendo por la sien. Sabes que miento, no importa. Después te serenas un poco.

-_Naruto… No quiero que recojas más información para mí sobre los peces gordos de Konoha_. -¿Estoy soñando? No puede ser verdad lo que dices.

-_Pero Sasuke… Tu hermano…_

-_Mi hermano no hubiera querido esto._

-_¡Pero esto ya no es por él! Era más por ti… Es por tus sueños, por lo que tú quieres._

-_Yo solo te quiero a ti._ –Te quiero Sasuke, te amo, en serio.- _No quiero más venganzas, no quiero matar más ni hacer daño a la gente a la que quiero. Te tengo a ti. Y Suigetsu, Karin,… Supongo que Sakura y Kakashi y todos los demás estarán preocupados por mí. No pienso volverme más amigable. Solo ser como antes con ellos. He pagado por mis errores al matar a mi hermano._

-_Sasuke. Yo… Te quiero._ –No sé que más decir. Aunque tampoco puedo decir nada más. Es lo único que quiero decir ahora, solo quiero mirarte para siempre. Quedarme contigo hasta el fin.

Entonces, pienso en todo. Mi madre, mi padre. El Kyuubi. Konoha, ser hokage. Mis amigos. Por último, tú. Eres más que todo, eres mi prioridad. _Mi vida, mis sueños._

-_¿Esto era mi regalo de cumpleaños?_ –Me sacas de mis pensamientos, en los cuales habitas tú, obviamente.- _Espero que el año que viene llegue rápido._

-_No… este no es tu regalo de cumpleaños._

-_¿Entonces…?_

Lo pienso. Tu regalo de cumpleaños… Aunque ahora que lo pienso, esto parece más mi cumpleaños que el tuyo. Todo son cosas buenas para mí. Yo solo te necesito a ti para vivir… ¿Pero y tú? ¿Necesitas más cosas o te conformas con alguien como yo? Tú, que lo puedes tener todo. Lo pienso de nuevo. No se me ocurre nada demasiado ingenioso y suelto lo primero que me viene a la cabeza.

-_Tu regalo es lo mismo de hoy, pero todos los días._ –Sonrío sinceramente- _¿Qué te parece?_

-_…Bueno._ –Se me rompe el corazón al escuchar su tono de indiferencia.- _Compadezco a tu trasero._

Te ríes. Era broma. Parece como si hubieras cambiado pero… Creo que siempre has sido así en realidad.

-_Tengo sueño._ –Bostezo notablemente.

-_Yo también, con tanta espera y después tanta ansia._ –Te miro, y vuelvo a notar que me he puesto muy rojo.

-_Baka, –ttebayo…_

-_Anda, duerme._ –Una orden por tu parte, hago caso. Siempre te hago caso…

A las dos horas me despierto y abro los ojos lentamente. Veo tu cara en primer plano, aún durmiendo. Suaves suspiros salen de tu boca entre abierta. Tu cabello negro cae dulcemente en tu rostro, que parece tallado en marfil. Estamos tapados con la sábana y miro debajo de ella. Desnudos, totalmente. Me sonrojo al ver tu perfecto cuerpo. Esbelto y pálido.

Me apoyo en tu pecho y miro por el gran ventanal, lugar en el que estaba llorando hace tres o cuatro horas. Sigue lloviendo. Me levanto y cojo un kimono. Me lo pongo, hace fresco aún estando en Julio. Será por la lluvia seguramente. Lluvia, fría pero bonita. Como Sasuke. Desde hoy, me encantan los días de lluvia…

Oigo ruido a mi espalda. No me da tiempo a girarme.

-_Me han entrado ganas de más…_ -Me estás bajando el kimono lenta y sensualmente mientras besas mi cuello.

-_Ahh, Sasuke…_ -Qué iba a hacer. Parece que esta mañana va a ser mucho mejor de lo que ya ha sido.– _Mi vida, mis sueños… Todo lo que necesito para vivir._

_

* * *

_

Demasiado _cursi_, ¿verdad?_ Déjenme revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeews~_

¡Ah!

_Gracias por leer mi One-shoot pervertido _ (?)


End file.
